


The Secret Between

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ and Emily have a past that no one in the BAU knows about, not even Hotch. When Emily is called back to come work on a case with them in Quantico thing spice up a bit. Memories of the past the two agents had together begin to surface and the reason why JJ and Emily buried their past comes to the light. How will their team mates of these two agents react. When they learned that JJ and Emily knew each long before being FBI agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_No matter how hard the past, you can always begin again.~Buddha_

Emily couldn't stop thinking of how life had turned out for her. She never expected to come back to Virginia, Quantico. She had left the team to find herself to clear the air between her and Agent Jareau. The women and her still had  a dark past together. A past that Emily worked so hard to try and forget but had no success. Emily still remembered the first time they saw each other after her first day with the BAU.

_JJ walked out of Quantico with her keys in her hand ready to go home. Her day was a long one; a successful one with the solving of this case. JJ had worked so hard to forget her past yet her it was, in her job, in her city and back in her life. Agent Emily Prentiss, the woman she ran away from. Out of frustration JJ dropped her car keys. Someone handed them to her and JJ realized it was the reason why she wanted to go home Emily._   
_"What are you doing here Emily?" JJ sounded more angry than she would have liked._

_"Same thing as you, working." Emily replied honestly she had no idea that JJ worked here if she did maybe she wouldn't have joined, but there was no going back now she was already apart of the team as of today. The brunette looked over at the blonde and knew exactly what she was thinking. "Look JJ don't worry if you're worried I'll tell your friends about the past we had rest assured. According to your team we met today. Have a good night Agent Jareau." Emily turned around and walked away to her car. JJ had a lose of words she didn't mean to hurt Emily. But it was far to late for not hurting Emily she already took care of hurting Emily in the past_.

Emily's plane landed in Virginia. The place she never thought to see again.  
Of course she saw it again when they called her about JJ being kidnapped. Of course she got on the jet without second guessing it. Hotch had send someone from the team to pick Emily up. Emily wondered who he had sent. As she approached the black car. Emily expect to see a familiar face as she looked inside, but she was suprise to be greeted by a stranger.

"I'm sorry I think I have the wrong car." Emily apologized to the woman.

"Actually are you Agent Emily Prentiss?" The browned hair woman asked. Emily confirmed she was herself. "I'm Agent Tara Lewis, Hotch sent me." Agent Lewis extended her hand and Emily happily took it. Putting her bag in the car Emily got in the front seat and sat quietly as the Tara began to drive.  
"Do you want me to stop by somewhere first before heading to Quantico?" Tara offered Emily.

"No it's fine. Thank you though." Emily answered. Once back in Quantico she would be given a car and her badge. Hotch asked Emily to come back to work on a case. A case that's been going on for the past sixteen years. Today in the morning a girl went missing. But the thing is for the past sixteen years girls have gone missing. Every two years for the past sixteen years this unsub has kidnapped a total of eight girls. Emily noticed the car had come to a complete stop.

"Thank you, so much Agent Lewis." Emily said and walked into the very familiar building. She stepped into the elevator with Tara right next to her. Anxiety began to built inside of Emily. When the door open she took a deep breath and stepped outside the elevator.

"¡Emily!" Reid yelled being the first one to notice her. He ran like a child running to candy falling from a piñata. Emily gladly received the tight hug that Reid gave her. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here because you know I love you." Reid clarified. Within seconds of Reid's scream the whole team was out.

"Spencer come on let her go man so the rest of us could hug her." Morgan warned Reid. Reid pouted like a little child. He missed Emily and he didn't want to let her go quite yet. "Spencer Reid last warning let her go or I'll pull you off her myself." Morgan gave his final warning. Emily smiled at the sight of her freinds. Reid gave into the warning and let go of Emily. Slowly one by one they gave Emily a hug. Emily noticed that one person was missing from this happy bunch. Before Emily could ask for a certain blonde, the elevator dinged letting them know someone had arrived.

"Emily?" A familiar voice said. A voice Emily knew too well. Emily turned around and saw the one person she been looking for since she stepped into the building. Emily smile as she walked over to JJ and hugged her.

"Hey JJ long time no see." JJ finally reacted and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

"It's really good to see you." JJ confessed. Emily pulled away and both women began to walk towards the briefing room. JJ was sad that Emily let her go. She wanted to feel Emily's body heat on her but like she did a long time ago. Maybe it's best if they both forget what the other feels like. JJ told herself. She was happy with the relationship her and Emily had now. They had worked so hard to forget most of the past they had. The painful past that they had together. Garcia explained the case to her crime frighters. She explained all the girl's that had gone missing and the most recent one. Everyone was ready with all the information fresh with them.

"Alright JJ and Emily you two go talk to the parents, Reid and Morgan go to the girls school, And Rossi, Lewis and myself will go talk to her freinds. Garcia the girl's computure is being brought over see what you find in it." Hotch gave out his orders. Right away everyone went their separate ways. Emily got in the driver's seat and JJ chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Emily questioned the blonde.

"You've always liked to drive us." JJ told her remembering how Emily always insisted on driving. Emily began to drive and stayed quiet. "Emily are you okay?" JJ asked truly concerned for her freind.

"Of course why wouldn't I be JJ, this is just another case." Emily said knowing too well that she was lying through her teeth.

"Are you sure Emily considering what happe-"

"Drop it Jennifer!" Emily raised her voice a bit. JJ knew that she had gotten Emily upset because Emily never used her full name. The rest of the drive to the Sarah's, the latest victim, house. Once there JJ and Emily began to talk to the parents. They got all the information needed and left.  
                                •••

_17 years ago_   
_Emily walk down the street in the cold night. She couldn't sleep and decided it'd be best to go get some fresh air and get some coffee. She walked with the warm cup in her hand. Emily couldn't sleep because of her mother's words. 'Sometimes it's better to be someone else than our true self' what reason did her mother have to tell her that. All her thoughts didn't allow Emily to realize a woman was walking right at her. The women collided, Emily's coffee spilled all over the woman she just bumped into._

_"Oh god I'm so sorry." Emily said, looking up to meet blue eyes. The blonde woman tried lifting her shirt a little so the warm liquid wouldn't burn her skin._

_"It's okay don't worry about it." Emily took off her shirt and handed it to the unknown blonde. "What is that for?" she asked._

_"I spilled coffee on you the least I can do is give you my shirt so you can change out of that wet shirt." Emily explained. The blonde noticed that Emily was now only wearing a thin undershirt. The blonde happily accepted after she realized that the brunette wasn't going to take no for an answer. Both the women walked into the restaurant and back out when the blonde was done changing._

_"How do you know I'll return your shirt?" The blonde questioned. "We don't even know each other's names."_

_"Okay my name's Emily. What's yours?" Emily couldn't help but smile._

_"Jennifer." The blonde replied. Emily smiled, she thought the name fit her perfectly. It was beautiful just like her._

_"Tell you what Jennifer. I'll meet you in this restaurant in three days at mid-day." With that Emily walked away. Walking back into her apartment Emily couldn't stop thinking about Jennifer. She couldn't stop thinking of her bright blue eyes, and perfect blonde hair._

_When the thrid day came Emily found herself anxious to go to the restaurant. Emily had tried on twenty different outfits and couldn't find the perfect thing to wear._   
_"Relax Emily it's not even a date this girl is probably straight. She's just returning your shirt." Emily said taking a deep breath. But a little part of her still had hope that Jennifer was somehow gay or hopefully bi. Emily decided to go in black jean, red shirt, a black leather jacket and red chucks. Emily arrived to the location thirty minutes early._

_Two blocks down from the restaurant Jennifer was getting ready to go return Emily's shirt. Jennifer had washed the shirt. Jennifer had ten outfits laying on her bed, she wasn't sure what to wear. Jennifer gave up on choosing the perfect outfit and just threw on some jeans and a tang top. Jennifer took the shirt and walked out of her apartment._

_"What if she's straight?" Jennifer decided to question herself on her way to the restaurant._

_Once at the restaurant Jennifer spotted Emily right away. Emily was sitting on the table outside of the restaurant. Jennifer walked over and handed her the shirt. Jennifer had no idea if she should sit down._

_"Would you like to get something to eat?" Emily asked._

_"Are you asking me on a date Emily?" Jennifer tease. Somehow that sentence made Emily have confidence._

_"Actually Jennifer I am." Jennifer smiled and sat down._

_"Okay but please stop calling my Jennifer, my friends call me JJ."_

_"Alright JJ'' Emily said testing how the name felt. She liked the way it rolled off her tongue._  
                                •••

Meeting back at Quantico. The team sat down waiting for Hotch to begin to discuss what they have just learned. Hotch walked in and they began to talk.  
"JJ, Emily let's start with what you two got."

"Parents story checked out the girls mom was a work dad was at the gym. Neighbors said they saw a grey pick up truck just like the one Matthew drives so they thought it was him." Emily said. As they continued to exchange all their information. Once it was late everyone decided to go home.

"Emily!" Hotch yelled getting her attention. "Are you staying in a hotel?" He asked her.

"Yes I am." Emily confirmed. JJ over herd the two talking and barge into their conversation.

"Um no your not." The blonde stated "You're coming home with me. There's no way I'm letting my girl sleep in a hotel." Hotch nod and smile. He's a profiler and knows that there's something these two women aren't telling him, but all in right time will come out. Hotch excused himself and walked off to his car. Emily was about to speak but JJ didn't allow her. "Before you argue with me Emily Prentiss, Will isn't home he went on a case to Los Angeles. So you're staying with me end of discussion." Emily gave into JJ's order and walked with her to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

_Best way to not get your heart broken, is pretend you don't have one_   
_-Charlie Sheen_

_Emily shouldn't be upset but she is. She feels all the jealousy going through her. She's one that pushed JJ towards Will so she shouldn't be upset right? However Emily was very upset. It was written all over her face as she watch JJ passionately kiss Will and admit that she wanted to be with him. Emily would give anything to trade places with Will in that moment until she finally couldn't take it anymore and she walked away. Emily was to wrapped up in herself to notice Derek behind her._

_"Yo Prentiss what's the matter?" The man reached out to grab her wrist and Emily turned around to be face to face with Derek. Derek could see that there was a few tears on the verge of escaping Emily's brown eyes. "Hey what's wrong?" Emily was no longer strong within herself. She felt all the walls she had built breaking down._

_"She's happy." Emily let out a small cry as Morgan pulled her into a hug. "Ever since I came to the BAU all I wanted was her to be happy but I somehow thought that she still cared for me." Emily released the thought in her mind._

_"What's going on?" Derek just like Hotch knew something was going on between these two women but he refused to interfere until now. Until today that he's holding Emily in his arms as she uncontrollably sobs. Derek and Emily went for a walk and on the walk Emily explain to Derek Morgan what her and JJ's life was before the BAU._

_"Wait you're tell me, that you and JJ, our JJ were once a couple and madly in love?" Derek need to ask this question because he still couldn't believe that Emily and JJ were a thing in some point in the past._

_"Yes I'm telling you because I trust you, but I swear Morgan if you tell anyone I will kill you myself." Morgan chuckled at the threat from the shorter woman next to him. He gave Emily Prentiss his word that no one would ever hear the words she just told him. He would never repeat the phase 'Truth be told I think I'm still in love with her and my heart will always be hers'_  
                                •••

That night when the women arrived they quietly entered the house. JJ saw that the babysitter had fallen asleep. Emily accidentally stepped on a toy that cause a loud noise in the quiet sleeping house. The noise woke up the sleeping woman. Sorry Emily mouthed. JJ just smiled and let the sitter know she could go. JJ followed her out and locked the door. Emily sat down in the couch were the babysitter had been sitting she'd figure she'd sleep there.

"What are you doing?" JJ voice brought Emily to sit back up.

"Sleeping." Emily said in a duh tone. JJ took a moment to think before speaking. Emily knew the look on JJ's face. She always had that look when she wanted to think carefully what her next move was and when JJ begins to analyzes thing usually ended in two different ways for Emily. One JJ won whatever argument they were about to get into or two Emily ended up with a bruise from trying to prove JJ wrong.

"You really think I'm going to let you sleep on the couch. Emily get your ass up you're sleeping on my bed with me." Emily was going to argue but JJ gave her a warning glare, right away Emily gave up and followed JJ to her room. Once in the bedroom Emily scanned around. She saw the photos of JJ and Will. JJ's and Will's wedding photo, but one photo stood out to Emily it's was a photo of her and JJ but the photo wasn't recent. Emily was in a red dress, and JJ in a pink one. That photo was taken years ago long before the BAU, and long before their life got turned upside down. Emily changed out of her work clothes and into some sweats and a white baggy shirt. JJ walked out of the restroom in shorts and a sports bra. Emily was a little shocked at what JJ was wearing. She didn't mind it but it felt weird. Emily looked over JJ's body admiring her.

"Emily?" JJ repeated. Emily snapped out of her trance and looked up.

"Huh? What's up?" Emily said.

"You're going to tell you now sleep in pants?" JJ asked a question she already knew the answer to. Emily shook her head slightly. "Em I'm comfortable sleeping how I do and I know you don't like to sleep in pants; sleep however you want." JJ finished her mini lecture. Emily decided to listen and finally get really comfortable, and took off the sweats. Both of them got into bed and slowly fell asleep.

  When morning came Emily was the first one up. She noticed the sleeping blonde and her somehow manged to tangle their bodies together. Emily slowly untangle herself and notice a little blonde boy. Once she realized it was Henry she quickly slipped into her sweats.  
"Auntie Emily?" Henry asked still half asleep. Emily picked up the little boy and walk father away from JJ's room not wanting to wake her up.

"Good morning kiddo. What you doing up so early?" Emily knew that there was school but she didn't think it start at six in the morning.

"Michael's awake." Henry explained. Emily put Henry down and walked over to get, the baby. "Auntie Emily I'm hungry." Henry told her. Emily walked with the two boys to the living room and turned on the TV with low volume for Henry. While she took Micheal into the kitchen. Emily worked her way around the kitchen and began to find everything she needed to make chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and eggs.

JJ woke up to the familiar feeling of an empty bed. She wondered where Emily had gone. Did she leave? JJ wondered getting up from the bed and putting on a shirt. A sweet smell hit her and JJ decided to go see what it was. She quietly walked to the dinning table where she saw her oldest son sitting on  chair waiting patiently for Emily to serve him breakfast. JJ enjoyed the sight in front of her. She always knew Emily would be a great mom.

"Good morning." JJ sang as she walked over to Emily taking Micheal from her arms. Emily smiled and takes out another plate to serve JJ. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Emily shrug her shoulders.The small bunch ate quickly and after everyone began to get ready. Usually JJ would be the last to get ready but thanks to Emily  Henry was already ready. The babysitter arrive at 7:30 and the women and Henry were out of the house. Henry was dropped off at school but before they left he asked Emily a question.

"Auntie Emily will you sleep at the house again.?"

"Not tonight." Emily knew that Will would be back tonight and she was never a huge fan of him. The only reason she was okay with him was because JJ was happy. "But I promise before I leave I'll take you to the movies. Does that sound good?" Henry happily nod and walked away.

"You're going to leave again?" Emily turned at JJ'S questioned. JJ sounded hurt, like if Emily's words were daggers puncturing her heart. That's how JJ felt. "But what if-" JJ didn't finish her sentence because, her phone rang. It's was Morgan, letting her know that Hotch was waiting for them.

"Hotch" Emily stated more than questioned. JJ moved her head slightly and that was Emily's cue to drive off. The drive wasn't any longer than ten minutes.

"Alright, my super hero's let's get started." Garcia said as soon as JJ and Emily walked into the briefing room. "Yesterday your kidnapper became a killer. He murdered his third victim Amber Green. Before you ask we know it's your guy because he left a letter with his signature The Father." Garcia explained. Everyone took a look at the tablet in front of them and read the letter the unsub had written.

"Hey you guys I have something." Emily said bringing everyone's attention to her. "I think I know what he gets out of this. We profiled him not to be a killer but what if he had a separate motive to do it. He disappears with the girls and they're never herd of again he leave a letter to the parents, he get the satisfaction of taking the parents, right to raising their kids. He gets to be a parent to them while the victim parents don't." The information was taken in. They had never really found the unsub's motive but what Emily said it made sense.

"How did you come up with that conclusion?" Reid asked.

"This morning with JJ's boys the idea just came to me." Emily spoke the truth. Before JJ could ask the question that Emily knew was coming she walked out of the briefing room. Emily felt her pocket vibrate. She took it out and noticed it was her daughter. About a year ago Emily decided to adopt a child and she ended up adopting a nine year old girl.

"Hi sweetie." Emily answered.

"Mommy when are you coming home." The little girl asked. Emily had her back turned away from the door and hadn't noticed JJ was hearing her conversation. But JJ jumped to the conclusion that Emily was talking to a new girlfriend by all the sweet talk.

"Actually it's going to be a bit longer so I'm having them fly you out here so I could keep my promise. Sounds good honey?" Emily had promised her daughter that they'd go to the movies on Thursday to watch a new movie about some magical dogs. The little girl humed in response.  
"Okay I gotta go okay. See you tonight love you." Emily put her phone away and right away notice the very serious blonde next to her. Emily couldn't help but wonder was JJ jealous.

"Um we need to go talk to the parents and you should know not to talk to your girlfreind on the job." JJ spoke with jealousy in her voice. Emily didn't want to get into an argument before having to deliver bad news to parents, so like any reasonable adult would do and followed the other woman quietly. Emily got into the car and drove off. The drive to the Green residence was 40 minutes and they were only five minutes into the drive. The tension between these two could be felt from outside the car. Emily wanted to explain to JJ what she heard but she knew trying to explain something to a pissed off JJ was like trying to reason with a brick wall.

"What's her name?" JJ asked a question she knew she would hate the answer to no matter what the answer was.

"Lindsey" Emily decided it would be a little fun to see how far JJ would decided to go.

"Wow?" JJ looked at Emily "I haven't seen you smile at the mention of someone's name in a long time." JJ confessed and she starting to regret being jealous and not wanting Emily to move on. "Is she pretty?" JJ was asking to be tortured with that question.

"Yeah she's beautiful, she has blonde hear, blue eyes, and a smile that makes you forget that the world around you is slowly falling apart." Emily wasn't lying her daughter was beautiful. "You know JJ I really love her." JJ smiled and looked over to see that Emily had a real smile. A smile that had vanished years ago. It wasn't a smile that was forced it was sincere. As the drive came to a stop both got out if the car and JJ decided that Emily had some right to be happy.  
                              •••

17 years ago  
    Emily had never felt so nervous in her life. Her and JJ were going on their second date. Emily didn't know where the date was at, JJ had said that she was going to plan it all she had to do was be ready at five. Emily decided one a red dress that was a little above her knees. Emily's hair freely fell past her shoulders. Emily herd a knock on her door and her heart skipped a beat. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Emily was stunned at how beautiful JJ looked. Her blonde hair was curled and the pink dress hugged her body, showing off JJ's cleavage, and the dress was down her past her thighs but above her knees.

"Wow" Emily breathed out. "You look stunning."

"You do too." JJ returned the compliment. "Shall we go?" Emily grabbed her coat and followed JJ to her car. On the drive to the location that was unknown to Emily. They exchanged small talk about their life and childhood. Once at the restaurant Emily felt a bit under dress. This was a fancy restaurant that had just opened.

"Didn't this place just open?" Emily said taking JJ's hand after JJ had opened the door for her. JJ moved her head in conformation. "How are we going to get in I herd this place is booked until Christmas." Which was true.

"I know the owner." JJ told her date. Walking over to the front of the long line. The security guard placed his hand up causing them both to stop. "I have a reservation under Jareau." JJ knew that at the mention of her last name she would be let in.

"Oh um Miss Jareau I apologize your table is set, along with the wine you asked for." The security guard moved aside letting them pass. Walking in there was photographer who asked to take their photo. JJ agreed. JJ grabbed Emily's waist pulling her closer. Emily eased in and wrapped her arm around JJ. Once they got the copy of the photo for each they walk off to their table. While enjoying their meal a guy walked over to them.

"This is for you." The brown haired man said. Handing margarita to JJ.

"No thanks" JJ told him. "I'm here with my girlfriend if you can't see." JJ just let the word slip. At the word girlfreind the man walked away.

"Girlfreind?" Emily could not stop the smile that was now in her face, and the deep shade of red on her cheeks.

"Well um" JJ stumbled on her words "If you would accept me. Then yes girlfreind." Emily lifted her body for the table and took JJ's hand leading her to the dance room in the middle of the restaurant. She placed her hands on JJ's waist leading JJ threw the song. Leaning in closer Emily planted a soft kiss on JJ's lips.

"Does that answer your question Jennifer." Emily just had to use JJ's full name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has some smut and I apologize I'm not the best at writing it.

_The abduction of a child is a tragedy. No one can fully understand or appreciate what a parent goes through at such a time, unless they have faced a similar tragedy. Every parents responds differently. Each parent copes with this nightmare in the best way he or she knows how._   
_John Walsh_

   At the Green's house JJ and Emily learned that the parents hadn't done anything out of the usual; other than miss a meeting at a support group. A support group for parents of kidnapped children. They had missed the meeting due to the fact that Mrs. Green was feeling very ill. She had gotten food poisoning.

"I got it." JJ said grabbing Emily's hand walking outside of the house. "The unsub must be posing as a parent. That's how he he gets pleasure of kidnapping. He watches the parents suffer."

"We have to tell the rest of the team." Emily was quick to get into the car. Looking over and seeing JJ already buckling in Emily drives off.

  Back at Quantico everyone put their information out in the open.  
"Alright" Hotch brought the attention to himself. "You all have done a great job, we'll continue this tomorrow it's  already 9." Everyone walked out and Emily and JJ got into the car.

"So why are you driving if I'm going to drop you off to pick up your girlfreind." JJ emphized the last word and stated the obvious. Penelope opened the door and joined the two women in the car.

"Come on Em let go I want to see Lindsey already." Garcia excitement could be felt from a mile away.

"Wait you know Emily's girlfreind?" JJ was now upset. Why would Emily hide something like this from her. Penelope looked over at Emily and notice the silent plead in her eyes. The blonde decided to go along with the burnette and see how long it took to get JJ to nearly murder someone.

"Yes I met her last year when I surprised Emily in London." JJ nod in understanding. _Maybe I should  just walk home and throw myself out of the car, that's better than meeting Emily's girl_. JJ thought. Before she could actually get out of the car Emily locked the car door and drove off to the airport. The drive took them 50 minutes due to traffic. Emily got out and right away lightly jogged inside. Lindsey plane landed at 9:15 and it was already 9:45. Emily had told her daughter that if she was late not to panic just stay with the fight attending. Garcia stayed behind to literally drag JJ out of the car and walk over to Emily.

"Have you found her?" Penelope asked.

"No." Emily was beginning to get worried.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Came the little girl's voice from behind the women. Emily automatically turned around and saw Lindsey running at her. Emily picked up her daughter and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi beautiful." Emily turned around and faced JJ. She could see the anger in JJ's face. She always knew that JJ was the jealous type. "Lindsey I want you to meet my freind Jennifer Jearu." Emily placed the little girl down and she extended her hand. JJ gently shaked her hand.

"I'm Lindsey Danielle Prentiss." JJ smile at the little girl, but she recalls in about the last 11 years Emily hasn't been pregnant.

"Nice to meet you." JJ says as they begin to walk back to the car. Everyone buckled in and within five minutes Lindsey had fallen asleep. JJ had refuse to speak to Emily. She was still mad that her freinds made her believe that Lindsey was Emily's girlfreind.

"Come on JJ smile." Penelope was the brave one by breaking the silence.

"You let me think she was your girlfreind that was not funny." The comment was meant for Emily. "And you went on about how she beautiful and how you're in love." JJ rambled.

"Yes" Emily stopped JJ knowing if she didn't JJ would be rambling nonsense the whole drive to Garcia's apartment. "I didn't lie she is beautiful, she has blonde hair, blue eyes, and that smile you saw makes me forget that everything around me is shattering." After hearing Emily's explanation it hit JJ. It had been 16 years since Emily has been truly happy. She has never seen her Emily's real smile in 16 years. For some reason Emily has finally let go of their past. Stopping the car Emily turned around and reached over to gently shake Penelope.

"Penelope you're home." Garcia slowly open her eyes and saw her apartment. She said her soft good byes and walked off. Emily began the drive to JJ's and they continue to talk. During the talk JJ found out Emily had been fostering Lindsey for six months when Emily decided to adopt her. Penelope just happened to show up for a suprise visit to London last year when Emily had her final court date to see if she would be allowed to adopt Lindsey. Although Emily would never deny her daughter she just thought it would be best to keep her a secret for a while.

"Em why didn't you tell me? I would have been so happy for you."

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you it's just I was scared that once I announced it to the world I would lose her." Emily explain. Like I lost her, Emily wanted to add but didn't. She knew to well the subject she was thinking of hasn't been brought up in a while.

"Stay" JJ said, noticing that they had already arrived at her apartment. "Before you protest, do it for her, she's really tired. Stay, sleep here, leave her with the nanny tomorrow." Emily looked over at her daughter and saw that her daughter was sleeping, and that the hotel was a 40 minute drive.

"Fine." Emily gave in. "But is there going to be enough space for all of us." JJ decided not to continue the conversation and took the car keys. That was Emily's signal for yes, shut up and get out of the car. Emily got off and went to the other side of the car to get her daughter. She carried the child inside and knowing that Will was here she was not leaving JJ's side.

"Finally you're home!" Will quickly stood up and planted a kiss on JJ's lips. "Oh hello there Emily." Will said when he noticed the burnette. JJ explained that Emily was going to stay and to Emily's surprise Will didn't argue. Especially when she asked him to sleep with Henry and that she would stay with Emily. Emily decided not to stick around and hear the couple speak.

Emily placed the little girl on the bed and noticed she was awake.  
"Mommy" Lindsey whispered. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." Emily went along with her daughter. Emily was too fixed on her daughter to notice that JJ was standing right outside the room listening to everything.

"Your freind Jennifer is really pretty." Emily smile at her daughters thought.

"I agree with you." Emily kissed her daughters forehead. "But now lay down you should get some sleep." She covered her daughter and turned around to see JJ. "How long were you there?" Emily asked hoping JJ didn't hear the small conversation.

"Just got here why?" JJ lied. Emily shook her head and sat on the corner of the bed. "Do you need some clothes?" Emily nods. She had forgotten her clothes in the car and had no intention of going to the car to get them. Emily looked over and saw that JJ was taking off her daughter shoes. She had forgot to get them off. Emily just really needed sleep.

   Morning came quicker than JJ would have liked. Will had awaken her to say bye to her and hand her the wide awake baby. JJ took him and looked over to see a sleeping Emily with Lindsey curled up next to her, and Emily's arm around her. She looked at the clock and saw that it was about to be eight, that meant that Will was taking Henry to school and she had to start getting ready to go to work. Emily looked so peaceful that JJ didn't want to wake her up but knew that they had to get to work soon. JJ shook Emily gently until Emily opened her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head time to start getting ready." JJ informed the still half asleep agent. Emily groaned and got out of the warm comfortable bed and walk over to the restroom to take a shower. Emily didn't take that long to take a shower.

"Hey JJ can I borrow something to wear?" Emily asked already going through the blonde's clothes. JJ had left baby Micheal in his crib and went into take a shower. Emily decided on some casual jeans and a white button up shirt. Emily quickly changed and walked over to the bed. Placing a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead she walked out of the room and to the kitchen. Emily greeted the nanny and began to serve coffee in two Starbucks cups. She knew that as soon as JJ was out of the shower they were out of the house. JJ was quickly showered and changed and both women left the JJ's place. Emily like always was driving and JJ calmly sat in the passengers seat.

"You still have it?" Emily asked a bit shocked that JJ still had her black leather jacket.

"Of course I do." JJ said it like if it was no big deal but to both women knew it was. Both of them remember how JJ ended up with Emily's jacket and had a small smile upon their faces.  
                                  •••

_17 years ago..._

_Emily and JJ had been together for six months already and still their relationship stayed strong. Both were slowly begin to fall for each other but fear still appeared every once in a while. Emily had been gone for the past three weeks because she had gone to visit her mother. JJ was going to pick her up at the airport but her car was at the shop. So she did what every normal girlfreind would do and rented a car. The drive to the airport was short and JJ waited anxiously for her girlfreind to arrive at gate 9, like she was told. Waiting she looked around searching for her girl. Until she herd a faint scream of her name._

_"JJ!" Quickly she turned around to see Emily behind her. Not caring for the luggage she had Emily left it and quickly walked over to embrace JJ. They stayed in each others embrace for five minutes until finally Emily let go. "Oh I've missed you so much." Emily said planting a small kiss on JJ's lips. JJ took Emily's hand and walked over to get her luggage._

_"I've missed you too Em. Ready to go." Emily hummed a small yes and they walked off._

_The drive wasn't long on the way back to Emily's apartment. Both women were to tired even want to cook so they decided on Chinese take out. Emily and JJ were watching a Harry Potter movie marathon but somehow the movie had become less interesting to Emily. JJ had become more interesting. Emily was planting soft kisses on JJ's neck. Leaving a trail that felt like fire to JJ._

_"Emily." JJ breathed out. Emily decided to ignore JJ and continue going down leaving a trail of kisses. "Emily wait." Emily stopped and looked up at JJ concerned._

_"What's wrong? JJ did I do something wrong?" Then Emily noticed she never asked JJ if she was ready for the next step. "Sorry I didn't ask if you were okay with this. I'm sorry baby we don't have to do anything you don't want to." Emily began to move away but JJ grabbed her hand._

_"No it's not that. Believe me I've been thinking about this for a while now." JJ tried explaining. "It's just... ummm I've n-n-never." Emily knew what JJ was trying to tell her. Slowly Emily straddled JJ's hips._

_"Jennifer do you trust me?" Emily looked straight into Jennifer's eyes._

_"With my life." JJ gave a small nod and Emily began again kissing JJ. Emily wanted to make this special it excited her to think that she was going to be Emily's first. Or at least Emily's first girl experience. Either way she was JJ's first something. Emily eagerly took off JJ's shirt with some help. Exploring the new exposed skin. Emily began to play with JJ's breast. A small gasp came from JJ's mouth the sudden contact with her breast. Emily took her time and gave each breast the attention it deserved. Both women took it upon themself to undress and now each one was naked. They admired each other's bodies. JJ began exploring Emily. She wanted to touch her, make her scream and come undone._

_"Nope" Emily said popping the p. "This is about you." Emily kissed back up JJ's body as her hand roamed to it's desired location. Emily played with JJ. Enjoying the noise coming from JJ. Despite JJ's best effort to stay quiet. In on swift motion Emily slipped two fingers inside her lover._

_"Fuck, Emily!" The blonde moaned. Emily smiled at what she was seeing. Her girlfreind, the woman that always has composure, and never says a swear word, was squirming under her, and yelling at the top of her lungs every bad word imaginable. "Emily stopped I'm gonna.." Emily knew exactly what was coming next and didn't think of stopping. This was all new to JJ and Emily knew that JJ was reaching her climax. Emily pumped her fingers in and out faster. Emily felt as JJ's walls clenched around her fingers. Planting a soft kiss on JJ's lips. Emily kissed down her girlfriends body one more time. JJ couldn't possibly think there was anything left to do. She had already orgasmed. JJ let out another moan when she felt Emily's mouth on her clit. Emily had a firm grip on JJ's thighs holding her still. Once Emily knew she had satisfied her sexual hunger and her girlfreind sexual needs. She went back up and placed a kiss on JJ's lips. JJ could taste herself on Emily's lips but she didn't care. All she wanted was to kiss her. Emily pulled JJ's naked body closer and both women peacefully fell asleep._

_JJ woke up and noticed that the bed was empty. Wrapping the blanket around herself JJ opened Emily's shirt drawer and got out a baggy black shirt and put it on. Finding her underwear on the floor she put them back on and walked out of the room and to the kitchen. She found Emily cooking breakfast. Jennifer walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist planting a kiss on the back of her neck._

_"Good morning beautiful." Emily said. Emily knew that she needed to have a conversation with JJ that she couldn't hold off._

_"Need any help?" JJ asked._

_"No actually come here." Emily said turning off the stove and placing the last pancake on the plate. JJ sat up on the counter top and Emily walked over to her. "Jennifer we need to talk."_

_"Emily are you breaking up me." JJ could feel her eyes begin to water. "After last night." Emily grabbed JJ's face and turn her head back at her._

_"JJ honey I'm not breaking up with you. What I want to talk to you about is that before I met you I was going threw a series of IVF treatment." Emily explained. "The thing is I'm older JJ and I known forever that I want to be a mother. While I was visiting my mother she got me into see her personal freind."_

_"Emily what are you trying to tell me?" JJ had grown inpatient._

_"I guess what I'm trying to tell you is. You signed up to be my girlfreind of me. An unpregnant Emily and I'm going to have a baby. This baby was a plan before we started dating and I'm afraid if I don't do it now. I will never be a mother. So if you want to walk out I understand." JJ looked in awe as her girlfreind talked about a baby that wasn't even born yet with so much passion._

_"I'm not walking out." JJ said._

_"I understand JJ." Emily was beginning her speech on understanding JJ's choice. Then she realized JJ had said the opposite of what she expected. "Wait what?" Emily said._

_"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, I'm telling you let's have a baby. I want to be there for you and this baby if you allow me to." Emily nod her head and pulled JJ into a kiss. "I know we haven't been together long Emily but it's long enough for me to know that when I'm around you is feel something intoxicating and I know that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." Emily smiled. She couldn't believe that JJ had agreed to have a baby with her and that the words I love you had just come out of JJ's lips._

_"Say it again." Emily said wanting to make sure what JJ had just said wasn't a mistake._

_"I. Love. You." JJ repeated punctuating the end of each word._

_"I love you too." Emily said. "So now might be a good plan to tell you that I might be pregnant because I had the insemination done about four days ago." Emily figured might as well tell the truth. JJ glance at the clock and realized she was going to be late to work. She jumped off and quickly changed into her clothes._

_"How about I go buy a pregnancy test after work and you can take it. And we find out together if we're going to have a baby." Emily smile at how quick JJ accepted that they might be parents. JJ notice that it was raining and she didn't have a sweater. "Can I borrow a sweater babe?" JJ yelled._

_"Go ahead get whatever you need." JJ saw a black leather jacket that she really liked and took it. She put it on and walked out. She gave Emily a quick kiss and headed out of the apartment. Before she reached the door Emily yelled._

_"You look hot in my favorite leather jacket." JJ was thankful she was already opening the door so that Emily couldn't see her blushing._  
                                 •••

  Emily and JJ both remembered how that night ended in a celebration. Celebrating the fact that they were going to be parents. That jacket became JJ's after that night and Emily never imagined that Jennifer had kept the jacket after everything that had happened. The car drive was silent but it hadn't been an awkward silent, it was a comfortable silent. Everyone somehow manged to arrive at the Quantico at the same time and saw each other at in the elevator. Getting off the elevator Garcia assembled them all in the briefing room.

"Okay my crime fighter. I went back and searched every camera of the abduction sight even the first victim. Turns out this guy has been there for every abduction, I don't know how I didnt notice that but anyhow I've been. Tracing his phone and most of the time he's in this area of the wood and his apartment." Garcia explained and that was enough probable cause for them to go search his apartment and the woods.

"Do we know his name?" Emily asked.

"Yes his name is Jordan Lining." Garcia told them.

"Before you all gear up we have a few extra agents joining us because if he is our guy and he has those girls the last thing those girls are going to want to see is men they don't know." Hotch explained. "Garcia you will be joining us too." Hotch told the tech analysis. Walking out the agents greeted two familiar faces Alex and Kate. Saying there quick hellos everyone went to geared up. While changing JJ pulled Emily away from the rest.

"Em can I ask you something?" JJ asked knowing she would ask anyway.

"JJ can it be after." Emily said wanting to leave already.

"Emily it's just I can't help but think that you adopted Lindsey to forget her." JJ stated.

"Oh" Emily was getting a bit upset for the accusation. "So you can remake your entire life Jennifer, get married, have kids but the second you find out I have a child you think I'm doing it to forget our daughter. Well that's not how it works JJ may I remind you if I adopt my daughter to forget our child them you had your kids to do the same. And let one thing be clear, I'm the one that never stopped looking for her. Don't ever accuse me of forgetting our daughter because that will never happen." Emily finished her small speech and walked away into one of the cars that just needed one more person to be full. She didn't want to be near JJ right or else she might say something she'll regret.

"Everyone ready?" Hotch said testing the earpieces. Everyone mumbled a yes. "Alright Rossi and I are heading to Jordan's apartment and the rest head to the woods we'll meet you guys there."

Quickly everyone got off the Suv's  and prepared to go to the location in the middle of the woods. The team of six paired up and Garcia and Tara stayed back in the truck to lead them with Garcia's computer. Alex was with Kate, Derek with Spencer and Emily with JJ. Walking to the pinpoint location the team found a small isolated cabin. Derek looked at the team to make sure everyone was ready before he kicked down the door. Kicking down the door everyone went in and cleared the house. The cabin had two rooms and in one room there was eight girls in there, a a little boy and girl. Emily put the gun away as she got closer.

"Hi my name is Emily Prentiss I'm with the FBI and we're here to help you guys." Once the house was cleared they escorted the girls back to the trucks. Garcia had contacted medical help and extra trucks to get the girls back to a hospital.  One by one the girls got checked.

"We can't leave with out her." The only red head in the group said.

"With out who?" Asked JJ before the red head could answer a girl wrapped in a white blanket approached them. Emily got closer to the girl and saw that the girl seemed dehydrated.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked. The girl collapsed but Emily was able to reach her in time. "JJ come quick!" She yelled when JJ walked over she saw the the girl had a baby in her arms. JJ, the baby and both her and Emily got in the ambulance that quickly drove off to the nearest hospital. Waiting outside for the doctor to give them some information, JJ and Emily sat quietly next to each other.

"Are you the agents that brought in the girls?" A tall man in scrubs asked.

"Yes" Emily shot up right away with JJ right behind her. "This is Agent Jareau and I'm Agent Prentiss." She introduced them.

"Well the girl you brought in according to our test she was dehydrated. The baby is hers and well the bleeding has to do with the fact that the baby tore her, that's why she was bleeding. The birth was about three days ago and the blister on her feet indicate she was walking around wrapped in just that blanket since she gave birth. And honestly the baby survived because she was breastfed." The doctor finished his simple explanation to the women. The whole team had stayed. Hotch was informed that, the parents of the girls wouldn't be notified until they got checked out. So most case scenario tomorrow. Everyone sat quietly in the waiting room. After the doctor left JJ had gone outside to talk to Will. After about two minutes yelling was coming from outside the hospital. The nurses were wheeling in what looked to be a woman.

"JJ" Emily mumbled when she got closer. "What the hell happen?!" She yelled at the nurse. Her scream got the attention of the whole team.

"Ma'am we need you to move so we can get her into surgrey." Emily moved away and let them take the blonde away. Walking outside she saw the blood on the floor, blood that she was certain belonged to JJ. The truck that had hit her was still there and the man she presumed was the driver was sobbing. As she approached him Emily nose picked up the sent of alcohol.

"I-I-I'm so" Emily didn't want an apology she grabbed the man by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't apologize to me." Luckily Derek followed behind Emily and pulled her off the man before Emily did something stupid.

"Go get yourself checked man." Derek told the drunk man as he dragged Emily back inside. The team defiantly wasn't going to leave now. "Princess you need to breath. Beating the crap out of the guy isn't gonna do our girl any good she a fighter she will pull threw okay." Somehow Derek's words managed to calm the furious brunette down.

"I called Will he's on his way. He said the nanny is going to stay with the kids tonight." Emily nod at the information. She would have to miss tucking her daughter in tonight but right now she needed to make sure her past lover was safe. Now more than ever. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Life is 10 percent what happens to us and 90 percent how we react._   
_~Dennis P. Kimbro_

Emily finally had some peace the doctor had informed them that JJ was going to be alright.

"There's one little detail. When she got hit she hit her head really hard and she lost some of her memories." The doctor explained. He let them in to see her. Walking in JJ saw her team.

"Hey how you felling?" Emily asked.

"Good but you guys?" JJ voice was very high. Like if she was nervous.  
"I don't remember anything before my wedding with Will." Emily smiled to hide the pain that those word caused and walked out. Derek being the only one that knew about their past followed Emily.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked Emily.

"I'm fine this is for the best. I'm going to go take the kids to watch a movie and then be back to check up on her." Emily walked out and left. She needed to clear her mind. So much was going on and she had little control over anything the one thing she did have control over, was keep her promise to her daughter and to Henry. Emily true to her word took the kids to watch a movie and after to eat and get icecream. Dropping them back off at JJ's place she went back to the hospital. Walking into JJ's room she saw that the team was still there.

"Emily can we talk?" Will asked.

"Um yeah but first I have to talk to the team." Everyone walked out behind her and followed her to a room the the doctors let her use. Hotch, Reid, Rossi, Morgan, and Garcia looked at Emily curiously.

"What is it Emily?" Garcia asked after she grew anxious. Emily couldn't decide if to tell the team the whole truth about her and JJ's past or to keep JJ hidden and just explain her.

"The thing is um I don't know if you noticed that I was acting strange during this case." Emily tried to hard to find the right way to place this. A few members of the team gave nods. "Well the thing is, you know how the parents of his first victim were kept hidden."

"Emily what are you trying to tell us?" Aaron had asked reading the pain on her face. Emily knew she wouldn't be able to finish this with out crying. She already had tears going down her cheeks.

"I'm that parent." Emily breathed out. Gasp came from everyone including Derek. He knew the love story he just never knew about their child. He wanted to ask Emily if JJ was the other parent but he knew right now wasn't a good time. The team hugged Emily trying to provide some comfort.  
Doctor Avery walked in.

"Um agents," the doctor said. "The girls you guys brought in are missing." Everyone knew what to do Garcia had her laptop and was given access to every camera.

"Found them sir. They are in one room, but aren't we suppose to have eight girls not nine. Right?" Garcia questioned.

"That's correct." Spencer analyzed. "There's eight girls not including the little girl." Walking out to the room were the girls were walking in they realized it was the another girls room.

"Thank you." The girl laying on the bed said looking directly at Emily. "To you and the other woman that brought me and my baby." Knowing that a trust had been established by that small gesture Emily approached the girl. Pushing the boundaries Emily stretched her hand out and just like Emily hoped the girl took her hand.

"I'm Agent Emily Prentiss."

"Hi my name's Blake." The girl in the bed said. Blake looked over at the other girls and Emily noticed it seemed to be that they were communicating with their look.

"My freinds and I were wondering if we can talk individually?" Blake looked away from the rest of the girls and back to Emily. Giving Emily a gentle nod, each agent took a girl. They needed to find out which of these girls wasn't a victim. Hotch was talking to Jordan trying to figure out any useful information.

Hotch was getting nowhere with Jordan and decided to walk out to see how the rest of the team was doing, but sadly no one had gotten anything useful.

"What if it's Blake." Reid thought out loud. The team gave him questioning looks. "Think about it she wasn't in the house when we got the rest of the girls, and when we talk with the girls near her they look at her before answering." Emily didn't want to believe that Blake was with the unsub. The girl seemed too sweet.

"Guy's I got something!" Garcia shouted. Together they walked over to her. Garcia played a surveillance video on her laptop. "The red head that was concerned about her in the forest was the first one out of her room, and according to the DNA she doesn't fit any of the victims DNA." Garcia explained and continued before the questions came. "So Mama here did a little digging her name is Sarah Lining left in costudy of her older brother Jordan Lining 16 years ago when their mother died."

"That's your trigger." Rossi said. Making a quick plan on how they would get Blake away from Sarah, everyone went their own way to try and get the other girls. Emily having established trust with Blake would be the one walking into her room. Calmly walking into Blake's room Emily scanned the room and just like they thought Sarah was there, right next to Blake.

"Is this a bad time?" Emily asked seeing that the little boy was laying sound asleep next to Blake and she was also breastfeeding her baby.

"Not at all Agent Prentiss." Blake told Emily. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

"Actually there is. Remember my freind the one that helped with you." Blake nod her head only remembering Emily's voice yelling at someone else. "Well she wants to see you but she had a accident before you were awake and now she's awake and would like to see you. If it's okay with you?" Blake thought it was great that a stranger worried for her and agreed. Emily pulled over a wheel chair and gently sat Blake on it.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Sarah asked right away.

"No it's fine I'll be right back." Blake dismissed her. Sarah didn't seem to happy about Blake's response if Blake and Sarah had been alone Blake would have said yes but Blake knew that in front of these people she would never do anything.

"Mom?" The little boy spoke when he felt the bed empty. Emily grabbed the little boy and placed him on her hip.

"Your mom's in the wheelchair I got you." walking off Emily stayed clam. She knew a wrong move could make this go wrong. Once outside the room Emily stopped and her team went in. "Blake can I ask you something serious?" Blake hummed.

"Is she with the man that kept you guys." Blake looked at her surrounding and shhed Emily.

"We're not suppose to tell anyone." Emily smile that was all the innocent conformation they needed. Now that the unsubs were out of the way they gave the social worker the go ahead to begin calling the girls' parents. Emily walked away and began to look for Will she hadn't forgotten that he wanted to talk. She found Will in the hospital cafeteria. She took a seat in the chair in front of him.

"What can I help you with Will?" Emily wanted this to end already but it had just begun.

"Before the accident JJ was telling me she had to tell me the part about her past that according to her was to precious to tell anyone. She said that this case brought it up for some reason and that she needed to tell me the truth because our life was going to change." Emily didn't understand what Will was trying to say. "I guess I'm trying to say you're her best freind and you guys know everything about each other do you think you can tell me what it is?" Emily stood up from the chair and looked down on Will.

"I can't help you with that Will and even if I knew it's not my story to tell it's hers. And have you thought that maybe what happened was for the best." Emily knew that what she was saying was a lie but it's was JJ's job to tell her husband not hers and for what it's worth Emily thought that JJ losing her memory was the universe way of telling them that they shouldn't be together. Emily walked away and went back to find her team. Once she found them she saw a lady in a pantsuit standing with them and having a conversation. Getting closer she noticed it wasn't someone she knew.

"Actually that's her." Reid pointed to Emily. The woman turned around. "Emily this is Mrs. Treabs. She's been looking for you cause your phone is off." The women exchanged a firm handshake.

"Yes I apologize my phone died a few hours ago. What can I help you with?" Emily questioned.

"I'm the social worker assigned to contacting the parents of missing children." Mrs. Treabs explained. "It's with a great honor Miss Prentiss that I deliver the news to you; that your daughter is among those girls." Everything went quiet around Emily. Her daughter was alive that's all she needed to know. She hadn't given up on this case because a part of her knew that she would find her daughter and it payed off. The team gave confused looks. No one knew Emily had a daughter, well not a kidnapped daughter. Until today when she told them, but still the team was getting use to it.

"Can I know who she is?" Emily was desperate to know who her daughter was. She wanted to hold her in her arms once again after 16 years, to be able to kiss her and never let her go again.

"Yes she goes by the name of Blake." Mrs. Treabs informed Emily. Emily ran off in the direction of Blake's room she had been near her and she didn't know she was her daughter. The team was behind her, each one with a question they desperately wanted the answer to. Derek pulled Emily back before she could open the door. Emily whined at being pulled. She just wanted to go in and see her daughter, hold her. She had been feeling empty, a hole in her heart. A hole that couldn't be closed the emptiness consumed her and over the years she went emotionless, now she was so close to the finally getting the peice of her heart back, that had been taken away.

"Emily this isn't fair to her." Derek had no doubt in his mind that JJ was also Blake's mom. The look of agony on Emily's face when JJ told them she didn't remember anything before her and Will's wedding was his first clue. "She deserves to be there to meet your guys daughter." Derek tried reasoning. Everyone else was lost except Spencer, JJ had told him not long ago.

"Emily Derek's right." He interfered "You both went through this together it's only fair she's with you when you get her back."

"What the heck is going on?" Rossi said in the background but was ignored.

"I know but I been waiting sixteen years to get her back, she was only two months old the last time I held her in my arms! I should have protected her and been there for both of them but I wasn't. I'm standing here sixteen years and three days after the day she was abducted, the peice of my heart I lost long ago is in that room, call me selfish but I can't wait for her to remember our daughter because I'm dying to feel complete again and hold my little girl." Emily was now in tears she hadn't let it out. She'd never told anyone that she felt empty. The team no longer needed and explanation they understood. Emily wiped her tears and opened the door she could feel her heart race. Walking in she saw that Blake was asleep. She took a good look at the girl noticing every detail she didn't before. The girls short black hair, her light skin, and a few scars that the girl had. Penelope stood next to her and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

"I know that look." Penelope said. "Don't go there Emily please." Emily nod and hugged the blonde back. Her daughter was safe. That's all that mattered to her.

"What's going on?" JJ said from behind everyone. JJ had asked Will to bring her in a wheelchair to find her team. Penelope and Emily moved away from the door and let JJ roll herself in. JJ glanced at Emily and saw tears in her eyes. "Guy's can we have a minute?" JJ asked the team. Everyone walked out knowing that if anyone could break threw Emily's walls it was her.

"What are you doing here you should be resting?" Emily didn't want to talk about herself right now.

"Come here." JJ motion for Emily to sit on her lap. Emily just shook her head mumbling an I don't want to hurt you. JJ took Emily by the wrist and pulled her into her lap. "I hurt my head and some other things but no my legs." The blonde clarified. Sitting in her child's mother's lap was enough to tear her apart Emily let everything out. She sobbed in JJ's lap as the woman made soothing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry." Emily whispered, knowing that she wouldn't tell JJ the truth, she wouldn't fight for her or their family. Emily's heart had been broken when they lost their daughter but when the love of her life got married right infront of her she thought she'd never recover from the feeling of her heart shattering all over again into a million peices. JJ said nothing just continued to comfort the burnette. They stayed like that until Emily fell asleep from all the crying. JJ didn't do anything just let things be and stayed in Blake's room.  
•••  
_17 years ago..._  
 _Emily was flipping out her mother was coming to visit her. The Ambassador had herd the news that her daughter was pregnant and wanted to help her out as much as she can. JJ watch as her four month pregnant girlfreind paced back in forth in the living room of their apartment._

_"Em baby you need to breathe." JJ tried calming her down._

_"Don't tell me to calm down when my mother is about to arrive." Emily yelled. "La femme est folle maintenant, elle veut aider avec un bébé quand elle me déteste clairement." JJ looked at Emily dumbfounded not understanding a word that came out of her mouth._

_"Emily eniglish." JJ said._

_"Oh right." Emily realized she had switch off to french. "Sorry right I'm saying the woman is crazy and now she want to come and help with the baby." Before JJ could successfully calm down her lover there was a knock on the door. JJ went to and saw a brunette at the door._

_"You must be Emily's mother." JJ said taking the bags from the woman. "I'm Jennifer."_

_"Yes I'm Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss." The older woman introduced herself. The Ambassador knew her daughters sexually and wasn't thrilled when she herd her daughter would be raising her grandchild with another woman but she would do her best to respect and help her daughter. Elizabeth hugged Emily and properly said hi to JJ. The evening went fast and less painful than Emily thought._

_The Ambassador remained for a week. She refused to leave until Emily and JJ did a gender revealing. Emily deciding she had enough of of her mother decided to go along. They asked the doctor who happily filled a balloon with confetti. Blue meant a boy and pink a girl. Elizabeth hired a professional photographer to take pictures._

_"Are you guys ready?" The photographer asked. JJ and Emily both had their hair down, dressed in white dresses, and and were standing in a green grass field. JJ placed her hands on top of Emily's that were on her belly. A black balloon floated on top of them full of confetti waiting to be pop. With out warning the balloon was fired at and pop dropping pink confetti on top of both woman. Once getting the okay to move Emily and JJ looked at the color that fell on their skin and hair._

_"We're having a girl!" Both yelled of joy. Emily pulled JJ into for a quick kiss. Walking over to see the pictures JJ and Emily fell in love with them. Leaving the field and driving off back to their apartment. Neither women with the energy to cook bought pizza._

_"You expect to have a healthy baby by feeding her that." Elizabeth said with disgust in her voice. Elizabeth was leaving in less than an hour and Emily couldn't wait. "At this rate you child will be fat before she's even born." JJ excused herself and began carrying the Ambassador's bags to the car. Emily was going to stay and rest while JJ took Elizabeth to the airport. Once done she let Elizabeth know it was time to go. JJ placed a quick peck on Emily's lips._

_"Be carful." Emily warned with all seriousness and no joke. JJ just nodded and walked away because Elizabeth was already waiting in the car. Walking out and into the car she drove off. The car was silent and JJ knew that Elizabeth wanted to tell her something but didn't say it. When the car came to a complete stop JJ decided to ask away despite her gut saying not to._

_"Is something bothering you Mrs. Prentiss?" Not once in this whole week had Elizabeth told JJ to call her by her first name. JJ could feel Elizabeth's disapproval from the moment they met._

_"Actually yes there is Jessica." The older woman spat. JJ was going to correct Elizabeth on her name but the brunette continued. "I've seen my daughter go threw this before you're just a toy to get over her and once she gets tired of you she'll throw you away like worthless being you are. So my advice to you leave now." JJ took a minute to process everything just said to her._

_"With all do respect I'll be here 10 years from now standing next to your daughter even if in some fucked up way fate or destiny separates us I'll always be there for her because I will never stop loving her." Elizabeth ignored JJ and got out of the car, grabbed her bags and left. JJ sighed the last thing she needed was the disapproval from her girlfriend's mother._

_My Princess:Baby I'm craving McDonalds can you pass and get me a two cheese burgers and a McFlurry._

_JJ smiled at the text from her girlfriend. Right away she change direction and went to the nearest McDonalds. The drive threw was packed and JJ waited an hours to get what the pregnant Emily was craving. As soon as the food was handed to her she speeded off to the apartment. JJ parked the car and got off speeding into the apartment. Walking into their room JJ saw Emily asleep. JJ smile at what she was seeing. JJ put the food down next to the nightstand and took off her jeans and sweater. JJ was now only in a shirt and underwear. She placed a kissed and Emily's forehead. Laying down next to Emily, JJ began to think of what Elizabeth told her. What if I am just a toy? No it can't be we're having a baby? These thoughts began to consume JJ. Emily turned around and snuggled into JJ._

_"Em baby are you awake?" JJ knew her girlfriend to well Emily usually could never sleep unless JJ was home but JJ thought maybe the pregnancy had changed that but by the looks of it it hadn't._

_"Maybe" Emily said lifting her head to notice that JJ seemed off. "What did my idiot of a mother say?" Emily already knew that her mother was bound to say something while JJ was at work during the week Elizabeth made sure to express how she felt about her situation._

_"It's nothing don't worry about it." JJ didn't want Emily and her mother to get into a disagreement because of her. Emily gave her a look that said spill it and JJ gave in. "She said you're just using me to forget her. That you'd get sick of me and throw me away because I'm worthless." JJ now had tears falling down her cheeks she hadn't realized she cared so much about what Elizabeth said. Emily fully sat up and pulled JJ into her. She wiped JJ's tears away._

_"JJ listen to me my mother has no idea what she's talking about. You are not worthless, I will never get tired of you because I love you." Emily took JJ's hand and placed it on her stomach. The baby had woken up the second she herd JJ's voice and was kicking. "Jennifer I love you and you feel that little girl in there kicking she's ours and she will be the reason we're always united even if our fate is to somehow for us to separate we will always be together because of her. But know one thing I could never stop loving you." JJ smiled._

_"But that will never happened because we are destined to be together." JJ now felt better. It may be stupid but all she needed was to hear Emily say something._

_"Now you woke her, you get her back to sleep." Emily was serious she was tired and the last thing she needed was a moving child inside her all night. Just like if the baby knew it was JJ's hand on her mother stomach rubbing soothing circles she stopped kicking._

_The next morning JJ and Emily wrote six names each on a small pieces of paper and put them in a jar. They couldn't choose a name and decided that they'd make it a random pick by letting fate choose the name. Emily shook the jar around and placed it down._

_"You pick the first name I'll pick the middle name." JJ said to her girlfriend. She wanted Emily to pick the first name. Emily agreed and pulled out the paper she got then JJ pulled a name out. Emily opened her name first then JJ. Both women smiled._

_"It's perfect." Emily thought out loud._

_"It is." JJ agreed. "Rosaline Isabella. I love it." Both women did they thought the name would fit their daughter perfectly._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while i will tey to update soon and it short so sorry.

You will never know how strong your heart is until you forgive the one who broke it.   
                          ~Unknown   
The BAU was on a small vacation. Emily had recently left and JJ needed to talk to her. JJ needed to know why her friend and past lover left with out saying a word to her. JJ hadn't gone to London alone Spencer had accompanied her. Once they both enter the hotel room both of them put their bag down. 

"JJ wanna tell me what's bugging you so much about the fact that she left." Spencer had been analyzing the blonde the whole flight and since the second she found out Emily left. JJ had been uneasy the same way that she was when Emily first joined the team. "Jennifer talk to me please." 

"Spence she left with out saying goodbye to me not a single word or a hug after everything we've been threw after our-" JJ stopped herself before admitting what she's been trying so hard to keep from the team. 

"After what?" Spencer question. "JJ there's no point in lying to me I know there's some kind of past between you and Emily but I don't know what." The young doctor explained. "What I do know is my friend is hurting because of it please JJ let me into whatever this is. Please?" JJ decided she need to let it out and talk to Spencer. 

"It hurts because I love her." JJ still loved Emily regardless of everything that had happened. She wasn't lying when she said she'll always love Emily. She cared for Will but if she compared her love for Will and Emily. Emily would win in a second. 

"You guys were in love?" Spencer needed to be sure. JJ gave a small nod and walked out. Spencer didn't bother to walk out after her because he knew very well where JJ was going. JJ walking in the raining London streets looking for Emily's apartment. Once she finally found it she was soaked and wet. The rain had covered JJ's tears. Taking a deep breath JJ knocked on the door but no one answered. JJ knocked one more time a bit louder but still no answer. JJ turned around ready to leave and go back to home to Will and her kids. 

"JJ" she herd from behind and turned around to see Emily standing in her apartment. "What are you doing here?Come in." Emily led the younger woman inside. Emily left JJ standing there as she looked for clothes. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be here." JJ said trying to walk out but Emily stopped her. 

"Don't you'll get sick. Here change out of these clothes." Emily led JJ to her room and JJ began to undress. Emily walked out of the room wanting to give JJ privacy but JJ followed her. JJ was in only bra and underwear. Emily turned around and realized how JJ was standing behind her. She couldn't help, but look at JJ's body. 

"Emily I'm sorry." JJ let out the words with a sob at the end. "Please come back to us, to me." Emily knew this wasn't an apology for now but for their past. For their daughter. For what she did years ago. 

"JJ I have nothing to forgive you for. We both delt with it the best way we could. Please honey don't blame yourself, I left because I needed a fresh start, and honestly with you being around it isn't a fresh start." Emily explained to the crying woman. JJ walked over to Emily and wrapped her arm around her. She needed Emily in more ways than one. Emily's hands were on JJ's waist. Emily wanted to take JJ's pain and make every bad thing that happened to her go away. Emily slowly leaned in and placed a kiss on JJ's lips. Emily let her hands roam JJ's body. Emily loved the small noises that JJ made and the way how she could still make JJ come undone like she use to. JJ's hands did their own exploring and found their way to grope Emily's ass. JJ moved her kisses along JJ's neck. Sucking on her necks skin leaving a mark on her neck. 

"Please." JJ begged. She needed to feel Emily one last time. Emily pulled away. She wanted JJ more than anything but she could not allow herself to go there again. 

"Let's get you to your hotel." Emily says as she took off her sweater and put it on JJ. JJ frowned and went to get the sweats Emily let her borrow. The rain had stopped and the drive to the hotel was short. 

"Em?" JJ asked barely above a whisper. "Do you hate me for you know leaving." Emily let her guard down she needed to if she wanted to have a real conversation with JJ. 

"I won't lie Jennifer I did at first." Emily explain honestly. "You left with out saying goodbye you just left a letter; this was my way of saying now we're even. I haven't forgiven you but someday I will because you are my child's mother." JJ nod and got out of the car. 

"I love you Emily Prentiss always have and always will." JJ said. 

"I love you too JJ never doubt that." With that both women were satisfied and Emily drove away. JJ went up to the hotel room she and Spencer are sharing. That night she hugged Spencer and cried all night. She gave him the explanation he had been searching for. Spencer promised he'd never say a word to the team or anyone there knew.   
                                    •••

Blake woke up to a surprise of two extra people in her room. Blake stayed quite not wanting to wake a sleeping Emily and JJ. Emily didn't open her eyes but noticed a familiar smell of vanilla and coffee. A smell she knew too well. Slowly adjusting her eyes to the light and fully opening her eyes. She looked up and saw that she was in JJ's arms. Emily felt safe like if nothing could go wrong. She had a home and her home was JJ. JJ was her safe place and home since the day she spilled coffee on her. Emily tried to get up but that caused JJ's grip to tighten around her. Emily knew that in this position there was only one thing she could do. She pulled harder. 

"Five more minutes babe she not awake yet." JJ whine. She must be dreaming or it's a memory. Emily told herself. There was no way JJ could remember everything that quick. JJ opened her eyes and looked down at the beautiful brunette on her lap, still she refused to let go or loosen her grip around Emily's waist. 

"Morning J." Emily said. These simple words had cause JJ's heart to pound faster. "Sorry about last night." 

"Don't be" JJ didn't want and apology she was just happy that Emily was able to get whatever was hurting her out. "How are you feeling this morning?" Both woman looked into each others eyes they felt what once was there before like if time had stopped and in that moment no one existed except them. Blake watch quietly as this played out. Blake didn't know what love was, she was had read about it in books but Jordan had always told her love would be the death of most people. In that moment though Blake understood how real love work, she had seen Agent Prentiss so sad and unhappy but right love Agent Prentiss looked nothing but happy. Realizing that the other girl in the room was awake. Emily fully pulled away from JJ and walked over to Blake. She looked at the girl with complete love. Emily's eyes began to tear up. She was finally whole again after so may years. 

"Anything I could help you with agent?" Blacked asked wondering why an agent would be in her room once again. The tears had flown free and wouldn't stop coming out of Emily's eyes. 

"I'm sorry" Emily sobbed out. "Can I hug you?" Blake didn't answer Emily's question and just pull Emily into an embrace. Emily didn't hold onto her daughter to hard because Blake had here baby with her. Then Emily realized she wasn't just a mother but also a grandmother. 

"Can I ask you something?" Blake asked bringing Emily back to reality. Emily gave a small nod. "This lady came by last night and told me that I had a mother." Blake explained. "Do you think my mom will love me after not being with me for so long?" Blake's words brought Emily to cry more. 

"Blake she love you, I can assure you there wasn't a day that went by that your mother didn't live you or miss you." Emily wanted to make this situation easier but there's no way to make this least for either of them. "Blake I never stopped loving you." Blake looked up as Emily with her eye asked the questions she couldn't. Emily gave as small nod as once again they hugged. JJ watch what happened in front of her. JJ left knowing that right now those two needed some privacy.


	6. Chapter 6

You can't change you past so accept it~unknown

17 years ago...  
The nursey was done. Emily and JJ finally finished the last thing. JJ was able to built the crib with out having to call anyone for help.   
"See babe I told you I didn't need any help to built our daughter's crib." JJ couldn't be any prouder.

"You've been building this since I was seven and a half months pregnant" Emily reminded her. "and Rosaline her is coming any day now." JJ pouted.

"No need to burst my bubble." The blonde said. They left the pink colored room and went to their room. The two woman had a long day and needed sleep. JJ managed to go to sleep but Emily didn't she turned and groaned.

"Rosaline mi vida porfavor go to sleep." Emily complained.

"Em baby are you okay?" JJ asked when she felt Emily moving. Emily mumbled a yes. "Emily you're not fine your complaining every ten five minutes." JJ sat up at the realization. "Emily you're in labor!" Immediately she stood up and began to change. She helped Emily up and they where out of the house.

"Do you have the dipper bag?" Emily asked. JJ no and began to lead Emily to the car but Emily refused.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"The hospital is two blocks away we can walk." JJ didn't argue and just listened to her girlfriend. The walk took the women about 40 minutes with the breaks they took every time Emilt had a contraction. Stepping inJJ began to yell for assistance. Immediately they we taken to the labor and delivery room. It didn't take long for their daughter to arrive.

"Miss Prentiss here you go." The doctor said handing Emily the little girl. Emily felt tears going down her cheeks as she looked down as she looked up to meet JJ's blue eyes.

"She's beautiful." JJ whispered, sitting down next to Emily. She planted a kiss one Emily's forehead. This was perfect JJ was complete her life was perfect with her girlfriend and their daughter.

"Marry me?" JJ asked.

"Yes." Emily said as she used her free hand and pull JJ into a kid.   
•••••

  Emily watched as Blake slept on the bed of her apartment. Blake had been released from the hospital two weeks ago and Emily couldn't find it in her heart to go back to London. JJ still didn't remember and Emily still didn't tell her.

"You okay?" Asked Derek.

"Always." Whispered Emily. Derek knew it was a lie and stood next to the woman. "When she was small," Emily began to say "me and JJ would watch her sleep for hours the first three weeks we got to take her home." Emily's tears fell at the memory. Life was great but it has changed. Many things had changed. If life was perfect her and JJ would still be together, their daughter would have never gotten kidnapped, and maybe Michael and Henry would be their kids and not JJ's and Will's.

"So now you've been doing the same thing because..." Emily knew that Derek was trying to get her to admit that she was somehow in pain but Emily wasn't going to be admitting to that anytime soon.

"Foods ready!" Shouted Dave from the kitchen. Everyone gathered around and began to take their seat. Small talk went on around the table until a noise a was herd from the room where Blake was sleeping. Emily instantly ran over to check and chuckled when she noticed it was the boy. Emily walked over and carried him out of the room to table where everyone else was.

"Wesley you hungry sweetie?" Emily asked the child who just gave a small nod. Wesley wasn't much for speaking in the two weeks Emily had only herd him say the word mom. Dave passed a plate with food for the boy. Emily hadn't only gotten her daughter back but also two beautiful grandchildren. The only thing that pained Emily was knowing that some pervert violate her daughter and left her with two precious little kids. The team had found evidence in the cabin that consisted of photos and videos. None of which Emily was allowed to see and also JJ wasn't allowed to see because the team said she was a mom and didn't deserve to see the horror of what happened tp those girls. JJ didn't fight them she had enough bad sightings of what had been done to kidnapped victims and in this case one of the victims was the lost daughter of her best friend. JJ was frustrated with herself she felt like if there was something she could do for her friends but every time she asked Emily would say she needed nothing.

"I'll get it Em." JJ stated when a knock came from the door. JJ opened the door to be meet by a redhead. "Can I help you?"

"Yes I am looking for Emily Prentiss." The woman asked. JJ didn't invite the woman in but the woman let herself in when she saw Emily putting a little boy down. The woman rushed over to Emily and pulled her into a kiss. JJ boiled with jealousy but she didn't know why. She really needed to remember everything so she could understand what was going on.

"Mai?!" Emily said after the kiss. "Babe what are you doing here?" Emily had missed the redhead woman. Mai and Emily have been together for about eight months and things had been going great. Emily couldn't say she had gotten a certain blonde out of her heart but she could say that maybe her heart was big enough to let Mai in.

"I come her on business not pleasure honey." The team watched the two women and also JJ who didn't notice her jealousy could be detected from space. They met when Emily began to foster Lindsey. Mai technically was Lindsey's social worker.

"What's going on Mai?" Looking at Mai's actions Emily knew that the news to come were bad. This could only mean the Emily's heart was going to break no matter what.

"Lindsey's father you know about him right?" Emily nods. "Well he was an army solider and her was pronounced dead but five days ago a team was rescued from a place that I wasn't told. Only two survivors and among those two men one was Lindsey's father and he hasn't stopped asking for her since he was rescued." Emily didn't know what to say. She was told that Lindsey's father was dead that the man died on a mission. He died a hero. Her daughter grieved for him many nights. She watched her daughter go through an indescribable pain that a year later turned out to be nothing but a lie. How was she going to tell her and how was this going to affect their life.

"What does that mean for me?" Emily was afraid of the answer she might receive but it was better just to get it over with.

"Emily he was evaluated he's in perfect mental health and is healing from a few wounds but besides that he's fine." Mai explained. "Emily lets not beat around the bush honey. He wants his daughter and he has the right to take her, he wants to have his daughter." Emily didn't know how to take the news she had just got a daughter back and now she was going to loose another but in this case she knew it was the right thing to do. Lindsey deserved to be with her father just like JJ deserved to know that Blake was theirs. Emily sighed it took having to let go of her other daughter to find out. She would tell JJ but first she was going to have to talk to Lindsey and take her back to London herself them she will talk to JJ and tell her the whole truth.

"I will come with you to London and give her myself to her father." Emily told Mai.

"I wouldn't have it other way." Mai spoke softly kneeing very well that Emily's heart was breaking. Everyone in the room was well aware of that. Mai let Emily walked away in the eight months with the brunette she learned Emily never let anyone see her in pain. JJ on the other had followed Emily she knew Emily would put up a strong cover only to cover the the truth. JJ closed the room door and locked it. She walked to Emily and without say anything she pulled Emily into a hug.

"Jay I'm fine really." Emily said more for herself. JJ ignored her tighten her grip on Emily's waist. Emily dropped to the floor and JJ did too.

"Shh it's okay." JJ whispered. "I've got you." JJ held her friend tight. Emily's tears finally stopped she needed the hug that had just been given to her.

"Can you stay with Blake while I go to London?" Emily only asked because she knew if she took Blake with her she wouldn't return, leaving Blake here meant she would return to Virginia and tell JJ everything that she didn't remember. Emily was doing this for her daughter it was the right thing to do.


	7. Chapter 7

_We loved with a love that was more than love.  ~Edgar Allan Poe_

 

Emily kept her word and returned four days later. JJ had been staying in her apartment with Blake. She knew that JJ was currently at the BAU they had just found the location of a woman who kidnapped teenage boys and killed them. Emily was on the way to join her team. She was already ready with her bulletproof vest on. She arrived at the location Garcia had sent her and stood next to JJ.

"JJ can we talk after?" Emily asked.

"Sure we'll go get some coffee." JJ said as she took out her gun. The team seperated two and two and of course JJ and Emily were together. This made Emily feel comfortable becuase she was able to keep JJ out of harms way as much as possible, but failed when JJ was kidnapped. Maybe if she was here and not in London JJ would have been safe and she would have reached out to her. Emily never told anyone but she blamed herself she had asked JJ for space. The women went into a diret line of war. They didn't think they would be more people but there was. They had walked into a big sale of teenage boys unknowingly. Hotch had alreay told Garcia to call for back up which she did. In the mean time they time had to stay alive and safe.

"Is everyone okay?."  Hotch asked. Everyone reponded except for JJ and Emily. "Jennifer, Emily what going on talk to us."

"Emily's been hit." JJ's voice said. JJ kept her hands were the two bullet had hit. She couldn't loose her her ferind she had lost her once and didn't want to go through that pain again.

"Alright hold on. Emily you good?" Hotch knew it was a pointless question but his needed to keep Emily talking until they got her out of the warehouse. Hotch made his way carefully and quietly and found Spencer and Derek.

"Princess what's your location?"Morgan spoke.

"East hall storage closet." JJ said. JJ kept talking to Emily keeping her awake her team would be there soon there was no doubt in her mind. "Emily can you keep your eyes on me." JJ pleaded and Emily obeyed. Emily didn't want to die. Not now she had just gotten her daughter back, a part of her happiness was back with her. What kind of mother would she be if she just dies on her child. Just like JJ knew her team found them. The back up arrived and Derek and JJ got Emily out. The man driving drove as quick as possible considering JJ wouldn't stop yelling at him to hurry up. Once in hospital JJ refused to leave Emily's side. The brunette began to code on the table and JJ was dragged out by Morgan.

"Derek put me down!" She shouted. As if a truck had ran into her all the memories of her past came back. Her past with Emily. JJ watch as the doctor rushed the woman she loves into an OR. JJ dropped to her knees and held her head.

"JJ breathe ." Derek told her. The blonde hadn't realized she wasn't breathing until she let out a long breath.

"I remember." She whispered. Derek helped her up an wrapped her arms around her. JJ sobbed. She didn't understand how she had forgotten her life with Emily, and their daughter. 

"It's okay." Derek repeated rubbing small circles on her back.

"Blake."

"Garcia already with her." Came Spencer's voice from behind. "She going to be okay." Spencer said wanting to give some kind of peace to JJ. His word however didn't give any peace to the agent. JJ felt arms lifting her up from the floor and saw Will. How was she going to explain this to him. She had already thought about explaining to him what had happened in the past with her and Emily but she didn't she decided it be best to leave that part hidden. She never thought that their daughter would ever come back to them, she was and FBI agent she knew the statistics if the possibility of their daughter being alive and she also knew that if she was alive the girl would have gone through hell. The things that the people that kept her captive would have done, but Blake wasn't a statistic, she was alive and with them she had lived through horrible things. Being an agent she knew exactly what those things were and JJ didn't wish this knowledge on her worst enemy. 

"Jennifer are you okay?" Will asked his wife.

"I'm fine it was Emily who got injured." JJ answered. After a few hours the Will left to be with the boys and JJ stayed along with the rest of the team. The doctor came out and immediately everyone stood up.

"Are you guys Emily Prentiss's family?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." JJ said before anyone. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing fine." The doctor said. "However she is in the ICU because the bullet nearly pierced her heart, she unconscious so only one of you is allowed to go in and see her we can't risk the patient getting an infection. Tomorrow the rest could she will be stronger then." JJ looked back at the team with puffy red pleading eyes. Everyone gave JJ the go ahead they knew the blonde needed to see Emily more than any of them. JJ followed the doctor and was put the scrubs, hair cap, and mask to go in and see Emily. JJ entered the room and her tears began to flow once again. She now knew what Emily felt when she saw her get injured. Emily was pale, a tube in her throat was clearly keeping her breathing.

"Emily I needed to hear me please." JJ pleaded to the brunette who laid unconscious on the hospital bed. "You cannot leave us Emily, I remember everything please. Emily our daughter needs you, my boys need you but most importantly I need you, my love." JJ planted a kiss on Emily's forehead, hoping that maybe a true loves kiss would wake her up, but this wasn't a fairy tail. The kiss did nothing Emily was still unconscious. "Emily I'm terrified I can't do this alone. I need you to live because without you my world will be black and white. Emily I remember my wedding and I regret not telling that I still loved you because truth is I always have and always will love you."

 

_When they walked into the house JJ didn't expect this to be a surprise wedding for her. Planned by Will and her mother. JJ took the dress from her mother and took Emily to help her get into the dress. When JJ was in the dress she glanced back at Emily and saw a hit of sadness in her past lover's eyes._

_"Emily are you okay?" She asked genuinely concerned._

_"JJ I'm fine." Emily said lying at her best. "I'll just go wait for you downstairs with the team." JJ knew it was a lie. Before Emily could leave JJ pulled her by the wrist and crashed her lips into hers. Emily wanted to fight but she knew very well that she couldn't deny the blonde anything. When JJ slid her tongue across her bottom lip Emily somehow found the strength to push JJ away._

_"Emily." JJ whispered._

_"Don't JJ. You're getting married, this cant happen ever again. Your choice." Emily reminded her the reason they were there._

_"Emily, I still care for you." JJ clarified. The blonde did care for her she always would not matter what was going on between them._

_"Really JJ you still care for me because what I see right now is that you are getting married to that man that I don't think you're sure you love!" Emily said trying not to get so loud. "You're still stuck between being who you really are and what your family expects of you and I can no longer sit her waiting for you to see that what I feel for you never left." Emily was now crying but she didn't care._

_"Emily, it's not that." JJ explained._

_"Really them JJ look me in the eyes and tell me you love me. Tell me that everything we lived through wasn't just in my head. Tell me that the love we had wasn't just you experimenting. Tell me that you're in love me and I'll believe you." JJ felt the tears going down her cheeks._

_"I can't," JJ whisper. This time JJ was to slow to stop Emily. Emily went to the restroom to clean herself up she wouldn't ruin JJ's wedding she would be here for the blonde as one of her best friends that's it. Emily walked over to her seat. She watched in pain as her heart broke, as the woman she loves got married. Emily knew it was time to forget about the blonde. They'd never be together and the only thing that kept them united was gone._

 

JJ placed another kiss on Emily's forehead.

"If I could go back in time and fix it I would." JJ told her before walked out of the ICU room. Once she walked back to her team she was ambushed with questions that she answered freely. She texted Will letting him know that she would be staying at Emily's place to look after Blake. Her daughter needed her now and she was going to be there for her.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Four day, that's how long it had been and still Emily didn't wake up. JJ was staying at Emily's apartment taking care of Blake. JJ walked quietly into the kitchen and cooked breakfast. Will had arrived twenty minutes ago with the boys JJ couldn't say she wasn't happy to see her boys, she just wasn't happy to see Will. She loved him but as the father of her children not as the love of her life. The love of her life was currently laying on a hospital bed. JJ excused herself and went to check on Blake.

"May I come in?" she asked. Blake gave a small nod. She watched as Blake placed the Emma in the crib.

"How's Agen- mom." Blake was still getting use to not calling Emily, Agent Prentiss but mom.

"I haven't had any calls, but if you want I can take you later?" Blake gave a nod and sat on the bed. JJ sat next to her, and watched the girl carefully. As she examined her body she noticed that they were needle holes in her arm, not from the hospital. "Where did you get these?" JJ asked taking a better look at them.

"Miss would put them on me when I was suppose to go with her."

"Miss?" JJ had gone over the file and nothing came up about a Miss. Nothing was written in there about who that was, according to the file they had gotten the kidnapper. "Who's that?"

"She was my Miss." Blake explained. "When I was younger she chose me, and would take me with her whenever she wanted to. The needle was put in me to sleep." Blake wasn't good with the outside world but she was very good at reading people and she could see that JJ was trying to make sense of things. "Don't worry she never put it on me when I was pregnant, she actually made sure that I had food." JJ was astonished at how her daughter said the things like if they were the most normal thing in the world. It all made sense in Blake's head and JJ knew that, all the girl knew for the past sixteen year was the life she lived with out knowing she was kidnapped.

"So she was like a mom?" JJ was going to take the chance of trying to know more since Blake was talking to her.

"No, a mom is suppose to care and nurture like I do to my kids. Miss was the person that I owed everything to she made sure I was safe and my kids were safe too. Miss loves me and she going to be worried that I'm not there this month." JJ just nod and told the girl that there was breakfast. JJ didn't want to think about the logical things her brain was telling her, about what the Miss person did to her daughter, but now she had something to tell the team. She made sure that Blake and Wesley ate and then she went off to the hospital. Will went with her, refusing to leave her alone.

"How's she doing?" JJ asked Derek.

"Actually we were just about to call you." Derek told her. JJ knew that was good new, she walked into the room with Blake behind her, and saw exactly what she knew. Emily had woken up.

"How you feeling?" She asked Emily. Emily smiled at the sight of JJ, their daughter and grandchildren.

"I'm doing great." Emily said. "When can I get out of here?" Emily wanted to get out of the hospital already, she wanted to be home with her daughter and grandkids. She had missed enough of their life it was time for her to go back to her house. Blake took a seat next to Emily.

"We'll let you guys catch up for now, I need to talk to you guys." JJ looked at her team and they knew that it was something involving Blake. Everyone walked out leaving Blake and Emily alone.

"What's going on JJ?" Aaron asked.

"I was talking to Rosaline and she told me that she had a Miss."

"Who's Rosaline?" Reid asked.

"I mean Blake." JJ clarified. "Rosaline was the name we gave her."

~~~

_JJ smiled at herself. She took a look in the mirror and couldn't be any happier. It wasn't legal for her to marry Emily but what they were going to do right now was close to it. They had invited a few friends and they would be exchanging vows. They had chose to wear white because to them this was there wedding. JJ hadn't seen Emily in two day and was anxious to see her. Mary one of her friends had brought over Rosaline so she could see her before they began._

_"Hi Rosaline, Mama missed you." JJ spoke to the baby as she placed a kiss on her fore head. JJ was certain of one thing she had everything she needed, she was a mother and was about to be a wife. Meeting Emily was the best thing that could have ever happened to her. JJ handed Rosaline back to Mary. She was informed that it was time to begin. They had decided on an outdoor theme so the wedding was outdoors. JJ walked down the aisle first, and them she turned around to see Emily. She was breathless when she saw Emily, in the white strapless dress, and her hair curled. Emily made her way to JJ and took her hands._

_"You look beautiful." She whispered to JJ._

_"You do too." JJ said. They began the ceremony and waited patiently until it was their turn to talk. JJ took the ring and placed it on Emily._

_"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, when I first met you I didn't realize it but my soul did. My soul knew that you were the one for me, the one that I was destined to spent the rest of my life with. I couldn't ask for anything more than what you have already given me, with this ring that I place on your finger I give a symbol of my eternal love." Now it was Emily turn and she placed the ring on JJ's finger._

_"Jennifer Jareau, I fell in love with you instantly. I knew that I wanted to spend my whole life with you, I knew that I wanted to form a family with you. My goal was to make sure that you were happy everyday of your life, however I can't promise you a utopia. What I can promise is my unconditional love that will never end. With this ring that I place on your finger I give you a symbol of my eternal love." With the vows exchanged Emily and JJ kissed. This may have not been recognized by many states, but it was real to them. They didn't need a paper to say there were married all that matter was that they loved each other and nothing could change that._


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I had some serious writer's block on this story but I think I'm good now and ready to bring this story to its near end.

Three weeks had gone by quickly and Emily and JJ were still trying to figure out how to work together on being parents. JJ still hadn't told Will about Blake being her too she was waiting for the right time. She would tell him she just needed time, Emily on the other hand was angered by that because she informed Blake about JJ being her other mother and the girl was okay with it but Emily could tell Blake was hurt when JJ didn't introduce her as her daughter. They had found out what Blake meant when she spoke about her Miss. The team was outside and event that had to do with human trafficking. Blake had told them to let her go in but both Emily and JJ refused to let her go in. 

"What made you guys change your mind?" Reid asked as JJ and Emily enter the truck. 

"Change our mind about what?" JJ asked confused. 

"About letting Blake go in there." Reid explained.

"We didn't." Emily stated as the three quickly made their way to Garcia who was trying to hack into the cameras. "Garcia tell me you have a visual of them inside?!"

"Just got it." Penelope replied. "She's already in and we have her wired."   
~~~~  
Blake knew her parents didn't want her to be anywhere near her miss but she had to do this. In the few weeks she learned that the life she knew wasn't normal that she was never meant to go through everything she went through. That she was loved and that she had a choice in what happened to her. That she had parents that loved her and never gave up the hope that she was alive. Blake needed to do something to help the other girls that were in there. She knew that if she got caught with the wire she had in she defiantly not make it out alive. When she stepped in and immediately was stopped by a guard. 

"You have to be over there with the other girls." The guy stated as he reached for her. 

"If you touch me she will have you fired." Blake said. "My miss doesn't like it when someone touches me without her consent." 

"You know she's right." Came the familiar voice from behind her. "Blake honey you look lovely Jordan dressed you nicely this time." Miss said. Blake smiled and looked down knowing she had to play her part. The guard apologized and let her through. Blake followed silently until Miss sat down and the woman pulled her onto her lap. Blake knew that any minute the team would be coming in. "You okay hun?" 

"I'm just tired." Blake answered. 

"Go into the last room at the end of the hall and rest I'll get you before I leave." Blake nodded and left. She made her way to the room and stayed there. Blake sat in the corner of the room quietly and before she knew the door of the room was being open and she saw her mom. 

"Mom!" She yelled as she ran and hugged Emily. She knew she had a long talk ahead of her but she was happy that she was safe and that now she didn't have to worry about anyone wanting to hunt her down.


End file.
